The present invention relates to a circuit for checking the coincidence of a data word with a reference data word with the aid of one EXOR gate each per digit of the two data words, and for transmitting a coincidence signal. The circuit is selectable with respect to the number of digits the data word may deviate from the reference data word.
There has been a long-felt need for such a circuit in the fields of digital data processing. For example, the circuit can be used in digital data transmission, wherein individual data words are used for synchronizing purposes, as is the case with the latest Satellite Broadcasting Standard D2-MAC. The circuit can also be used in cases where certain data words are used for encoding the data, and where the data words are required for the decoding, such that it is necessary to carry out a coincidence check.